willing to lose
by lilywhitechan
Summary: seandainya kita mengetahui orang yang kita cintai ternyata menerima kita menjadi pacarnya hanya karena sebuah kutukan? kalo ingin tahu baca aja sory summarynya gaje maklum author newbie


**Diclaimer © naruto punya mbah kishi hanya pinjam charanya saja**

**Rate T~**

**pairing sasunaru~**

**Warning boysxboys,Typo,OOC,OC,Gaje,dLL.**

**oh iya disini keluarga uchiha mendapatkan kutukan dari keluarga namikaze untuk melindungi dan menjaga keluarga namikaze**

**summary : seandainya kita mengetahui orang yang kita cintai ternyata menerima kita menjadi pacarnya hanya karena sebuah kutukan? kalo ingin tahu baca aja sory summarynya gaje maklum author newbie**

**Cerita ini terinspirasi dari lagu Sammy yang rela kehilangan, tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi silahkan baca ~…**

**willing to lose**

Aku terus berlari di sepanjang lorong yang panjang ini. Aku terus berlari menghindari seseorang yang saat ini terus mengejar dan memanggil namaku dari belakang.

"naruto tunggu biar kujelaskan semua ini" panggil seseorang dari arah belakang

Aku tidak peduli, aku tidak mau dengar apapun bagiku semuanya cukup untukku membuatku mengerti bahwa ternyata orang yang selama ini begitu kucintai hanya mempermainkanku.

.

.

.

- **flashback** -

.

Aku membawa sebuah kantong yang berisi sebuah baju olahraga dari orang yang kucintai. Kenapa baju ini ada padaku? Ini semua karena kemarin hujan turun begitu deras hingga membuat seragamku basah dan lebih parah lagi aku tidak punya baju ganti. Dia lebih tepatnya pacarku meminjamkan baju olahraganya kepadaku untuk dipakai menggantikan seragamku yang basah karena hujan.

Karena itulah saat ini aku membawa kantong berisi baju olahraganya yang sudah kucuci, aku berjalan menuju ke kelasku. Di sepanjang lorong ini jarang ada yang lewat alias sepi Karena sekolah ini baru saja membubarkan para murid untuk pulang ke rumahnya.

Mungkin hanya ada beberapa yang masih di sekolah termasuk aku ini dan mungkin pacarku yang bernama uchiha sasuke yang menurut dari beberapa temanku bahwa pacarku ini masih ada dikelas bersama teman-temannya. Dan aku yang mendengar ini segera ke tempatnya untuk mengembalikan baju olahraganya serta ingin memberitahukannya tentang kepindahanku ke amerika setelah akhir semester ini.

Setelah berjalan di lorong yang menurutku begitu panjang ini akhirnya aku sampai di depan kelasku dan pacarku. Saat aku ingin membuka pintu yang sudah sedikit terbuka ini aku melihat sosok pemuda dengan rambut raven mencuat kebelakang a.k.a pacarku dan beberapa temannya yang kurang lebih kukenal ada seorang pemuda bergigi runcing namun berwajah lumayan tampan menurutku bernama suigetsu dan seorang pemuda berambut jabrik orange bernama jugo kini sedang berbicara. Entah kenapa saat aku mendengar namaku disebut-sebut aku penasaran dengan apa yang dibicarakan menyangkut diriku.

"aku tidak percaya sasuke kalo kamu ternyata akan berpacaran dengan naruto" seru pemuda bergigi runcig bernama suigetsu

"…"

"aku tidak percaya kamu bisa melupakan sakura begitu saja sasuke" dan kali ini yang bicara adalah jugo

"aku memang tidak melupakan sakura jugo aku menerima naruto Karena dia teman kecilku aku tidak ingin dia terluka saja Karena aku menolaknya" kali ini yang bicara adalah pacarku a.k.a sasuke

"waaw kau tidak Ingin dia terluka sasuke? Apa jangan-jangan kau sudah menyukainya?"

"aku mana mungkin menyukainya sui, aku hanya tidak ingin tou san ku memarahiku Karena telah membuat naruto terluka kau pasti tau kan bagaimana keluargaku sangat ingin melindungi keluarga namikaze?" jawab sasuke

"ya .. ya.. aku tahu benar bahkan seluruh kota konoha tahu bagaimana keluarga uchiha segitunya melindungi keluarga namikaze agar tidak terluka lagian aku bingung sekali kenapa keluargamu terlalu melindungi seluruh keluarga namikaze sih?" Tanya sui

"itu karena kutukan bodoh masa lalu dari leluhurnya namikaze dikutukan tersebut berisi ' wahai keluarga uchiha kalian akan selalu melindungi namikaze sampai kapanpun bahkan harus rela mengorbankan nyawa kalian' begitulah karena itulah aku tidak akan sanggup membuat naruto terluka hingga menolaknya ini semua gara-gara KUTUKAN BODOH ini " bentak sasuke

Aku yang mendengar semua itu dari balik pintu begitu shock hingga membuat air mataku keluar membasahi pipiku.

SREK

Saking shocknya aku menjatuhkan kantong yang tadi kubawa dan itu membuat tiga pemuda yang ada didalam menyadari keberadaanku.

Sasuke kulihat dia begitu kaget aku ada di dekat pintu dan mendengarkan semuanya berjalan mendekatiku yang saat ini sedang berlinang air mata "naru aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya"

Aku tidak mau mendengarkannya, aku ingin pergi dari tempatku berada. Aku pun memutuskan berlari dari tempat itu. Berlari .. berlari .. dan berlari yang ada dipikiranku saat ini.

DRAP

DRAP

DRAP

Kudengar suara derap kaki yang berlari mengejarku ternyata itu sasuke yang sedang berusaha mengejarku dan ingin menjelaskan semuanya namun aku tidak peduli.

- **End Flashback** -

.

.

" naru tunggu aku bisa menjelaskannya ini tidak seperti yang kamu dengar " teriaknya sambil berusaha mengejarku.

Aku terus berlari, menulikan pendengaran ku dari teriakan-teriakannya yang memanggil namaku.

'ayo naru kau harus terus berlari dari orang itu ' batinku

Aku terus berlari tidak memperdulikan hujan mulai turun menerpa seluruh tubuhku, yang ada dipikiranku saat ini adalah menjauh dari orang ini.

Namun apa daya hujan ini membuat lariku terhambat dan hal ini tidak terlewatkan olehnya yang langsung berlari mengejarku, membuatku berhenti berlari.

Dan saat ini dia tepat berdiri dihadapanku, menahan bahuku agar aku tidak bisa berlari lagi darinya.

"naru dengarkan aku ini semua tidak seperti apa yang kau pikirkan" ucapnya padaku

"sudahlah aku tahu semuanya kalo kamu memang tidak mencintaiku aku ingin putus

darimu sasuke"ucapku dengan nada lirih.

"tidak.. tidak.. aku tidak akan membiarkan kita putus naru.. aku mencintaimu percayalah naru aku sangat mencintaimu" ucapnya dengan nada memohon.

"maaf tapi aku tidak percaya padamu sasuke setelah mendengar apa yang kamu katakan tadi"

Aku berusaha melepas tangannya yang ada dibahuku, namun kekuatan tangannya yang lebih kuat dariku tidak berhasil melepaskanku. justru sekarang kedua tangannya mengantupkan kedua pipiku dan dia menatap lurus ke dalam bola sapphire milikku.

"naru memang dulu saat menerimamu aku tidak mempunyai perasaan apa-apa padamu tapi sekarang aku mempunyai perasaan yang aneh di.. " dia membawa sebelah tanganku ke dadanya.

"disni naru perasaan hangat dan nyaman saat melihatmu tersenyum, perasaan sakit saat aku melihatmu menangis atau bersedih karena itu naru tolong percaya padaku bahwa aku sangat-sangat mencintaimu.. kumohon percayalah" lanjutnya

Aku melihat mata onixnya dan aku melihat kejujuran dimatanya namun sekali lagi naruto mengingat perkataan sasuke di kelas

'aku mana mungkin menyukainya … aku hanya tidak ingin tou san ku memarahiku … hanya Karena telah membuat naruto terluka'

'karena itulah .. aku tidak akan sanggup membuat naruto terluka hingga menolaknya ini semua gara-gara KUTUKAN BODOH ini'

Perkataan itu sukses membuat naruto menepis tangan sasuke yang ada dikedua pipinya dan berjalan mundur menjauhi sasuke.

"aku tidak akan bisa kau bohongi lagi sasuke, aku akan melepaskanmu.. melepaskanmu dari kewajibanmu melindungiku saat ini, detik ini, kau tidak usah melindungiku bahkan takut membuatku terluka karena sekarang aku rela kehilanganmu " ucapku sambil memberikan sebuah senyumanku padanya dan menatap mata onixnya walaupun ini sangat menyakitkan untukku.

Biru bertemu onix

Aku melihatnya terpaku diam ketika aku mengatakan kata-kata tadi.

Aku memalingkan wajahku dari mata onixnya yang pasti mampu bisa melihat sebuah luka di kedua mataku.

Aku segera berlari dari hadapannya, terus berlari meninggalkannya sendirian yang sedang berdiri terdiam seorang diri.

Aku berlari terus berlari hingga tidak menyadari bahwa saat ini aku berada di tengah jalan raya yang sepi. Saat menyadarinya aku berlari ke pinggir jalan agar tidak tertabrak walaupun saat ini tidak ada mobil yang melintas di jalan itu tetap saja aku tidak ingin mengambil resiko tertabrak.

Namun apa daya di saat aku berlari ke pinggir tiba-tiba saja sebuah mobil sedan berwarna merah melaju dengan kencangnya dari arah kananku.

Aku dapat merasakan tubuhku tertabrak sedan tersebut, membuat tubuhku terlempar sejauh sekitar dua meter saat mobil itu berusaha berhenti ketika mengetahui tubuhku tertabrak.

BRUK

Suara itu yang kudengar dari tubuhku yang jatuh di atas jalanan beraspal dingin tersebut.

Aku melihat awan hitam yang mengeluarkan rintik-rintik hujan, aku jadi teringat kata-kata yang waktu itu diucapkan sasuke saat kita masih kecil.

'naru aku akan selalu melindugi naru dari apa pun, bahkan jika nanti naru besar sasu akan menikahi naru agar bisa menjaga dan melindungi naru dari apa pun sasu berjanji pada naru'

Aku tersenyum mengingat sasuke yang berjanji sambil mengaitkan kelingkingnya di jari kelingkingku. Berjanji akan selalu melindungiku dari apa pun bahkan juga berjanji akan menikahiku.

Seandainya semua itu bisa terjadi namun sekarang aku menyadari bahwa janji itu tidak akan pernah terjadi bahkan janji itu mungkin sudah dilupakan oleh sasuke.

Aku lelah dengan semua ini, ingin sekali aku memejamkan mataku ini.

Lelah

Itulah yang kurasakan saat ini Mataku terasa berat dan lelah, sedikit demi sedikit aku menutup kelopak mataku hingga akhirnya aku merasakan kelopak mataku sudah menutupi mataku.

Gelap ..

Gelap ..

Yah saat ini Kegelapan itu merasukiku, Membuat kesadaranku menghilang.

.

.

.

**FIN**

Sebenarnya ini mau di jadikan multichap tapi setelah di pikir – pikir lebih baik dijadikan oneshoot saja.

maaf kalo ceritanya pasaran …

MIND TO REVIEWnya m(_._)m


End file.
